4Pay attention to me (Exo - BaekYeol)
by MissKpop101
Summary: This is sort of like a sequel to "Practice Room", but instead of HunHan, it's BaekYeol. You don't have to read Practice Room before reading this, but the story (especially the first chapter) will make a hella lot more sense if you do! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is a little blurb that I came up with! It's kind of like a sequel to the "Practice Room", featuring Exo's Sehun and Luhan. This story will just make more sense after you read the first one, but it won't make too much of a difference, you'll just be a little bit confused at the beginning but hopefully not too much!**

 **Baekhyun**

Baekhyun had an idea. Thoughts had started to roam around his head after the incident with Sehun and Luhan in the practice room had happened. Everyone probably thought that they used extra practice as an excuse to go out and have bubble tea and have fun, but Baekhyun was almost positive that were indeed in the practice room, and that they were using the it for . . . something else. He thought maybe Xiumin hyung knew it too, the way he was whispering to Chanyeol and the way Chanyeol started blushing as soon as Sehun had hung up on the rest of the members that day. All the fans thought Xiumin was cute and innocent, but he was the oldest of the twelve, and although he was super cute in front of cameras or off the cameras, he was still the oldest, the most mature, and the one who knew the most about . . . the "adult" world.

He had thought about it and had paid more attention to Luhan and Sehun, and now he was almost positive. They had done _it_ in the practice room. His lube bottle seemed slipperier, he hasn't used the one in the practice room recently enough for it to have been that slippery and wet, and that was when he had started looking for other clues to support his idea. Sehun had been more touchy feely with Luhan, but that wasn't enough evidence for Baekhyun. He decided to flirt with Chanyeol in front of Luhan to see how he'd react, and as he expected, Luhan ran away at the speed of light. All he had said was, "Chanyeol, do you wanna stay up together tonight? We can, you know, finish where we left off last time." And gave him a noticeable wink that he knew Luhan would see. Chanyeol had turned beet red, and stammered that they should talk somewhere else, but not before Luhan's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights and he scurried away at the speed of light. They had ended up just talking and chilling that night, although they had stayed up super late.

He had even initiated more skin on skin contact with Luhan or Sehun, to see the others' reaction. Luhan had stared and gawked very openly at him, obviously jealous and angry but unsure of what to do, and Sehun had tried to make it seem like he didn't care, but Baekhyun had seen the slight nervous glances that Sehun had sent his way. The members hadn't really seemed to notice, except maybe Xiumin and Suho, but did he care? Nopeee. Now, he was almost sure that Sehun and Luhan were a thing, and they were _active_.

Baekhyun wasn't quite sure why he was putting so much effort into confirming his suspicions. Maybe he wanted to tease Luhan and Sehun. Maybe he found some kind of odd comfort that he and Chanyeol weren't the only people in the group who were a _thing_. He wasn't sure what his motives were, and after he had made sure that he was probably right about Luhan and Sehun, he realized he wasn't going to use this information, and that everything he had done was useless, except to satisfy his curiosity.

"Ugh," he groaned, asking himself why even put in the effort. Honestly, if he had asked Sehun, he was sure that the younger boy would have probably told him anyways. He flopped onto his bed and stretched lazily. They shared a bunk bed, and although Baekhyun had wanted the top bunk at first, he had reluctantly given it to Chanyeol since he was just so damn tall and couldn't sit on the mattress on the bottom bunk without having to bend his neck down.

Even on the top bunk, his head barely grazed the ceiling and every time he saw Chanyeol struggle to get into bed without bumping his head, he was so god damn grateful for being shorter.

He was starting to relax and even a little drowsy when Chanyeol came in, who flinched at the sight of Baekhyun lying down on the bed, vulnerable looking and spread out, looking relaxed and lazy. Baekhyun was indifferent to Chanyeol, he was much too drowsy to pay attention to how flustered he was acting. "B-Baekhyun, c-can you help m-me with something?" Chanyeol stammered, the poor boy not realizing that the latter seemed very disinterested in anything at the moment. "With what?" Baekhyun lazily muttered, barely giving him a glance through his almost closed eyes.

 **Chanyeol**

Chanyeol was pretty sure what Baekhyun was trying to do. Xiumin had whispered to him when Suho had Sehun on speakerphone in front of all the members, and what he had said had made Chanyeol's face burst into flames. Which made him think, was Xiumin right? Had Luhan and Sehun really done _it_ in the practice room? He had never thought of Luhan like that, and Sehun wouldn't really pop up in his head as _that_ kind of person, but what if Xiumin was right? He was the oldest hyung in the group after all, and he probably knew better than Chanyeol about these things.

That was when he started noticing Baekhyun acting differently. He was more touchy-feely with Luhan and Sehun and kept sneaking glances at the other when he was with one. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun, he was smart and he was used to getting what he wanted. At first he was confused, was Baekhyun trying to make someone jealous? Perhaps him? But later it dawned on him; Baekhyun had figured out what Xiumin had told Chanyeol, and Baekhyun was probably trying to make sure that he was right; he had always been sneaky and smart that way.

Chanyeol honestly had no interest in Luhan and Sehun's love life, personally he would have preferred to focus on himself and Baekhyun, but the latter was too occupied with his "mission" to pay any attention to Chanyeol anymore. Even when he was flirting with Chanyeol or spending time with him, it seemed like it was all a show for Luhan or Sehun, and he was getting fed up with it. He wanted to spend time with Baekhyun, but Baekhyun was too immersed in finding out the truth between Luhan and Sehun that he was neglecting Chanyeol, and Chanyeol was ready to find out the truth himself if it meant that Baekhyun would come back to devoting everything to him.

That's why, instead of acting, like Baekhyun was doing, he started watching. He started watching, the small touches that Sehun and Luhan gave each other, how they started sitting closer during interviews and on camera, how they would always stick to each other during break times, and even the little worrisome looks to Luhan and Sehun from Suho hyung; he had always been the "mother" of the group, and Chanyeol wondered if he knew or thought about the possibility of Sehun and Luhan. _Honestly, if Xiumin hyung knew, then Suho hyung probably does too,_ he thought.

He followed Luhan and Sehun everywhere with his eyes, although they might not have noticed, but he was almost sure that they were _something_ , and before he knew it, he was determined to make sure that he was right.

 **Okay, so I decided to end there, because I wanted to post this story asap! I'll keep writing this week and hopefully post soon :) I have my last exam tomorrow, and then it's summer vacation for me! 3 This will probably be a two-shot, but I might not end it until the third chapter, so I'm not sure atm. Check out my other stories, some are short and some are longer, but I have a few more stories y'all can read while you wait for the update! Comment, review, fav & follow 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm pretty sure that this will end up being a two-shot fic, the same as Practice Room, which you should've read before you read this, it'll make your life a lot easier :) But if you already started this fic or if you don't want to read Practice Room (HunHan), that's fine, this second chapter will be easier to understand than the first one. Enjoy :)**

 _Last time . . ._

 _He followed Luhan and Sehun everywhere with his eyes, although they might not have noticed, but he was almost sure that they were something, and before he knew it, he was determined to make sure that he was right._

 **Chanyeol**

The next day, he woke up late, very late. It was his day off anyways, but he was nevertheless disappointed that he had wasted a few hours of it sleeping. He noticed that Baekhyun wasn't in his bed, which was saying a lot, because Baekhyun always slept until later in the afternoon on his days off. He leaped out of bed, bumping his head on the ceiling, and almost tripping down the ladder, but ran into the living room area. There was no one there. He sighed, went into the kitchen, and made himself a quick snack that consisted of a couple pieces of sliced fruit and some orange juice. He checked the calendar and realized that all the members had the day off, which explained the quiet house. Since probably no one was home, he could call Baekhyun to see where he was and if he wanted to hang out, or just sleep even more. He sighed once again and headed toward the general area of the rooms, when he heard a small noise. "Hng! S-Sehun, d-dont stop!" It was obviously Luhan, and now that he paid attention, he marveled at how he hadn't heard them before, they weren't being very quiet at all. Maybe if the house had been full of the members and managers, then not being heard might have been possible, but in the completely quiet house it was nearly impossible. _Of course_ , Chanyeol thought, _they probably thought we all left. Did they really not check the rooms though? Are they that dumb? Or maybe they just didn't think I'd hear them. Who'd be that stupid though?_ _Wait, do they not even care? They're so loud, ugh_. He slowly crept closer to the door that the noises were coming from, which he realized was the room that Sehun and Suho shared. The door was slightly ajar, and he couldn't help but peek in, but then couldn't tear his eyes away from what he saw.

It was Sehun and Luhan, doing _it_. Having sex. Sehun and Luhan were actually having sex. In Sehun's bed. In the dorms. Chanyeol had thought about it, and he had guessed that that's what they were doing, but the sheer sight of the act made his mind go blank and mentally scream. He wasn't ready to see this. He may have accepted that maybe they were a thing, but he definitely did not need to see that.

He tried to tell himself to leave, to try to forget what he had just seen, to act like nothing happened, to just go back to his room and sleep or whatever, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from the erotic sight. Luhan was on the bottom, and Sehun was on top of him, thrusting furiously. Luhan's face was barely visible from where Chanyeol stood, but he could as hell well hear him, alright. Sehun's face was twisted and concentrated, as he let out low grunts and throaty moans, and by the way both of them were moving, Chanyeol could guess that they were close, and that he should probably get out of there, they'd be done soon, unless _maybe_ they decided to go for round two. God, he hoped not. But, why was he getting hard? He experimentally touched the bulge forming inside his pants. He was right, he was definitely hard. _What the fuck? They're my bandmates, they're like my brothers. This is so fucked up, I gotta get out of here._ Chanyeol's thoughts were racing as he raced out of the danger zone and into the safety and comfort of his room. The relief left as quickly as it had come, though, because he realized he wasn't alone in the room, somehow Baekhyun had gotten in without him noticing.

Baekhyun was laying spread eagle across his bed, and Chanyeol felt his bulge growing. "B-Baekhyun, c-can you help m-me with something?" Chanyeol shrieked at himself for stuttering, and his confidence dropped. He just couldn't ask Baekhyun for sex, he couldn't just initiate it, Baekhyun had always done that and frankly, Chanyeol had been glad. He always wanted it with Baekhyun, he just never knew how to ask or initiate it. He had always been thankful for Baekhyun for being so outgoing and willing, but now that he actually had to ask, he had absolutely no clue what to do or how to continue.

Baekhyun seemed tired and lazy on his bed, and Chanyeol just stood there, unsure of how to continue. His eyes were mostly closed and he barely opened them to give Chanyeol a small glance, and said, "With what?" Chanyeol froze. He honestly couldn't. He blushed red and stiffly walked over to Baekhyun and sat at the foot of his bed. He had to bend his neck down in order not to hit the ceiling, which made the whole situation that muck more awkward for him. He didn't know it was possible to blush even harder and stuttered, "Uh . . . where have you been? Y-You weren't there when I woke up." Baekhyun sat up and rubbed his eyes. He sighed and said, "Yeah, I was on the couch. I heard you walk into the kitchen though, and then I went back to our room, but you didn't come back for a while. What'd you cook? Did you leave some for me?" Chanyeol's mind was racing as he realized that Baekhyun had been here the whole time. He stammered, "U-Uh, n-no. Just some f-fruits." Baekhyun frowned and asked, "Then what took you so long, stupid?" Chanyeol's mind went absolutely blank at this unintentional blow from Baekhyun. _Shit. What do I say? Should I just tell him everything?_ He finally decided to say, "U-uh . . . I was th-thinking . . . and . . . u-um . . . you know . . . I-I kind of . . . u-um . . . s _aw_ something . . . in S-Sehun's r-room." It took him forever to get that out, and he watched as Baekhyun's face turned from confused to smug. "Ah. What'd you see, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol felt as if Baekhyun was using his cute voice, but he was so flustered that he honestly couldn't tell.

Baekhyun got up and approached Chanyeol and smirked as he looked him in the eyes. "I wonder what you saw in Sehun's room that made you all hot and bothered, hm?" He seductively bit his lip, while maintaining eye contact with him, and slowly slid his hands _down_. Chanyeol gave a startled little gasp, and a barely contained moan as Baekhyun slowly kneaded his bulge. He started breathing erratically and his eyes fluttered closed and open. Baekhyun smiled and asked Chanyeol, "So, what did you see, huh Chanyeol?" _NO NO NO BAEKHYUN DON'T ASK I CAN'T!_ Chanyeol's thoughts were racing as he struggled to think of a plausible answer while Baekhyun kept doing what he was doing. He gave up trying to hide anything, Baekhyun seemed to know everything already anyways, and finally breathed out, "I-I saw . . . them h-having s-sex. . ."

 **Okay, yeah, so I'm going to finish the new chapter there! Just so you guys have a little more to read :) I'm going to try to update the last chapter later today, so stay posted! ^.^ Please let me know if you guys feel as if the chapters are too short, I'll try to lengthen them :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I posted the 2nd chapter to this story earlier today, and like I promised, here's the third chapter! :) I'm pretty sure that this fic will end as a three-shot, which means this chapter will most likely be the last one. :)**

 **Baekhyun**

Chanyeol was honestly too cute. He was stuttering and his face was as red as a tomato. He was too obvious, Baekhyun was almost sure that Sehun and Luhan were fucking, and that maybe Chanyeol saw or heard them, but he wanted Chanyeol to say that himself. He teased him relentlessly, and Chanyeol's little breathy moans were too adorable, and Baekyun felt himself get hard. _Oh Chanyeol._ He thought. _Sweet, tall, adorable, Chanyeol._ He smirked at the sight of Chanyeol being completely unraveled under his hands, and asked, "So, what did you see, huh, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol's face turned so red that it seemed as if steam could start pouring out of his adorable stuck-up ears any minute, and that was all that Baekhyun was expecting, but Chanyeol stammered, "I-I saw . . . them h-having s-sex . . ."

 _CHANYEOL BABY, OH NO, DID I CORRUPT YOU?_ Baekhyun's eyes widened and his jaw slacked wide open. _He's changed a lot, eh?_ Baekhyun thought as he quickly recovered from the shock and smirked again. "Yeah? Did they turn you on? Tiny Luhan and not-so-innocent Sehun?" He added a wink, just for good measure, and smiled triumphantly as Chanyeol's eyes widened and he spluttered unintelligible excuses.

 **Chanyeol**

It was such an embarrassing situation, but the way Baekhyun talked to him made him feel just so _good_. He was so embarrassed, it was obvious that Baekhyun had the upper hand, and everything that Chanyeol said, or tried to say, made him feel even dumber. He tried to talk, tried to let Baekhyun know that he didn't mean to see them, but nothing would come out of his mouth. He finally gave up, sat down, and relaxed with his elbows on the bed, leaving everything to Baekhyun.

 **Baekhyun**

He felt Chanyeol relax, leaning back on the bed, and he seemed to finally be getting comfortable. Baekhyun licked his lips and said, "That's enough teasing, eh, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol shuddered and nodded, biting his bottom lip. He clenched his eyes shut as Baekhyun slowly pulled down his pants and pulled Chanyeol's hard erection out. Chanyeol shivered at the cool air and whimpered as Baekhyun took the entire length into his warm mouth without hesitation.

Baekhyun started off at a painfully slow pace which made Chanyeol weakly protest and moan. He made his way onto the bed without taking his mouth off Chanyeol's crotch and laid down on his stomach comfortably and sped up considerably. He tried to hold Chanyeol's hips down but due to their difference in physique, he couldn't stop him from bucking his hips from his excessive want and lack of friction. No matter how hard Baekhyun tried to push Chanyeol's hips down, he just couldn't keep him from thrusting hard into his mouth.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and lifted his mouth away from Chanyeol's rock hard erection. He licked his lips and scolded Chanyeol, "No. You are not allowed to mouthfuck me. Stop it, Chanyeol." Chanyeol pouted and propped himself up higher on his elbows and lifted himself up so that he was in a sitting position with his neck bent downwards. Baekhyun cocked his head, slightly confused, when Chanyeol, still blushing tomato red, leaned in quickly and pecked him on the lips.

Baekhyun's eyes widened once again and he pulled Chanyeol back for a deeper, steamier kiss, and for the first time that night, blushed when Chanyeol started hastily pulling his pants off. Baekhyun was speechless as Chanyeol started stroking his now-hard member and had him moaning into his mouth. Chanyeol started pumping fast and hard, unlike he, who had relentlessly teased him slowly and steadily.

Baekhyun didn't want to be the only one with lost composure, and wrapped his hand around Chanyeol's hard and leaking member, pumping hard but slowly. Chanyeol started whipping his hand up and down Baekhyun's shaft at a lightning fast speed and Baekhyun started crying out, he was just so _close_. Chanyeol kept pumping non-stop and soon enough, Baekhyun gave up trying to do anything; he stopped trying to talk, he stopped stroking Chanyeol's hard erection, he just gave in to the immense pleasure and screamed in a hoarse voice as he came, _hard_. He tried to calm down his breathing, but he kept breathing erratically, his chest rising and falling quickly. Chanyeol leaned in to give him another quick kiss, and Baekhyun felt his hard erection against his abs as he fell back on the bed, lying face up, and remembered that he still hadn't finished.

Chanyeol's blush hadn't faded in the least; if anything, it was even redder now, as red as it could get, even up to his ears and down to his neck. He held up a bottle of lube, rubbing plenty onto his fingers. He pushed a finger all the way in, and Baekhyun let out a hoarse moan of pleasure and pain, but adjusted quickly as Chanyeol pumped his finger slowly. He quickly added two more, emitting sounds of pain from Baekhyun, and it took him a bit more time to relax and to start pushing back against his fingers, but when he did, Chanyeol removed his fingers, making Baekhyun whine, and applied a generous amount of lube to his slick and loosened entrance and to his own hard erection.

He took a minute to quickly pump his own hard member, and Baekhyun couldn't sit patiently and started groaning at Chanyeol to "hurry up" while turning redder and skirmish. Chanyeol finally grabbed Baekhyun's hips and lined his erection to his entrance. He pushed in slowly, and there was a squelching sound as Baekhyun pushed in out of inpatience, which turned him on and embarrassed him at the same time. Chanyeol pushed in all the way, up to the shaft, and waited until Baekhyun had adjusted.

Baekhyun started moving enthusiastically, and Chanyeol gasped at the sudden movement. He reacted quickly and thrust in, making Baekhyun close his eyes and let out a wanton moan. He quickly built up a rhythm, blush never disappearing, hips snapping to match Baekhyun's rolling thrusts. "Ha . . . hng." Baekhyun's moans never ceased, Chanyeol's low groans following, and not soon after, Baekhyun started crying out in a hoarse voice, "C-Chanyeol! G-Go faster, I-I'm g-gonna cum—" Chanyeol thrusted almost mechanically, almost there himself.

In the end, it was Baekhyun who had cum first, screaming Chanyeol's name in ecstasy, and laying limply on the bed like a sack of bones while Chanyeol kept thrusting, riding out his orgasm still, his breathing uneven. He slumped on top of Baekhyun when he was finished, exhausted and out of energy. Baekhyun slung his leg over Chanyeol's body and crawled on top of him, eventually finding a comfortable crook to snuggle into, and pulled the covers on top of both of them. "B-Baekhyun . . ." Chanyeol's deep voice rumbled and resonated within Baekhyun's smaller frame. "Hm?" he answered, too tired to say anything else. Chanyeol's loose arms around him tighten. "I'm glad you paid attention to me. I-I thought Sehun and Luhan were stealing all my spotlight. Hehe." Baekhyun smiled into Chanyeol's chest and gave it a small kiss, and said, "Yeah . . ." before he passed out. Chanyeol smiled and sighed a satisfied sigh before snuggling deeper under the covers into the warmth and slowly fell asleep.

 **No one's POV**

When the members got back, they were treated to quite a sight; Sehun and Luhan tangled in Sehun's bed, naked, and the same thing with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Suho, of course, started freaking out, making Lay fret, trying to calm him down. Xiumin laughed, carefree, seeming like this was nothing new to him, and took Chen's hand and headed to his room, yelling at no one in particular to not come in. He even put out his "Do not disturb" sign on the door, although he shared a room with Exo's two managers and no one else. Lay carefully lead Suho into his room, saying, "Chen's gone to Xiumin hyung's room and Luhan's still asleep in yours and Sehun's room. I have the room to myself, hyung. You can't really go into your room at the moment, anyways. Come to my room, hyung, and for God's sake, _please_ calm down, we're all grown men now, no matter how untrue that may sound." To which Suho garbled unintelligible nonsense, still obviously shocked and outraged. D.O and Kai just giggled and pushed each other into their shared room, and Kris and Tao were unnoticed as they walked calmly to their room quietly, not wantin,g anything to do with the chaos in the dorm.

The managers were close to tears as they tried to calm the 8 boys down, and checking that no one was secretly leaving or running away, while constantly checking up on the 4 sleeping boys to make sure that they didn't wake up. They finally just gave up and went into the kitchen. The boys would figure this out eventually, they always did.

When everything had settled down for the most part, Baekhyun was the first to wake up. He shook his head groggily, checking his surroundings. Chanyeol opened his eyes the slightest before groaning and tightening his grip around Baekhyun, burying his face further into the covers, and Baekhyun gave up and fell back asleep next to him, sighing contentedly, even purring. "I love you." He whispered, not expecting Chanyeol to have heard, but his heart skipped a beat when he heard a low and hoarse "Love you too" and a squeeze back from Chanyeol.

 **So, I finished this later than I thought I would finish, but there's still a few minutes before midnight, so I'm still upholding my promise to have this posted by today hehe! :) Thank you to everyone who waited patiently, I'll try to have more stuff updated and posted in the near future :) This chapter also took a little more time because I was hasty to post it, but I was also reluctant to end it as a 4 chapter story, so I just had to finish it! Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and stay updated for more chapters on my Beast and Big Bang stories, and for new Exo stories (and other groups)! ^.^**


End file.
